Nahkämpfe
by ManuKu
Summary: Jack und Teal'c sind gezwungen, in einem Stundenmotel zu übernachten. ***PG für die Erwähnung eines SM-Pärchens im Nachbarzimmer** Viel Spaß... hoffentlich.. ;)


Anmerkung: Die Serie, die Charaktere sowie das Konzept gehören den Machern von „Stargate – SG1". 

Nahkämpfe

von

Salara und ManuKu 

Eine Stargate FanFiction Story

Jack und Teal'c übernachteten in einem der Motels am Highway. Der draußen tobende Sturm ließ sie diese Entscheidung treffen. Also parkte Jack den Jeep, denn er war völlig übermüdet. Selbst Teal'c schien das nasse Wetter Unbehagen zu bereiten. Auf Chulak gab es nur wenige Regentage im Jahr und ihm war es unheimlich, dass soviel kostbares Nass ungenutzt im Erdboden versickerte. 

Da es schon spät war und der Sturm noch für einige Stunden anhalten würde, nahmen sie sich ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett. Jack war zu müde, um das zweideutige Augenzwinkern des Mannes an der Rezeption zu bemerken.

Als sie die Treppe hinaufgingen, begegneten sie zwei Männern, die das Zimmer neben ihnen bezogen. Beide musterten Teal'c mit unverhohlen lüsternen Blicken und betraten dann kichernd ihr Zimmer. Teal'c hatte diesen Vorgang mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue quittiert, während sich Jack schmunzelnd abwandte und das eigene Zimmer aufschloss.

Sie betraten ihr Zimmer und Jack ließ sich sofort aufs Bett fallen. Teal'c musterte die Einrichtung des Zimmers und nahm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue die roten Plüschkissen zur Kenntnis, die in Herzform gestaltet waren. Jack lag in voller Montur auf dem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Teal'c legte sich neben Jack.

Er lauschte ein paar Augenblicke der Stille und schloss dann die Augen, um sich ein paar Minuten einer kurzen Version des Kel'No'Reem zu widmen. Plötzlich riss er die Augen wieder auf und lauschte. Durch die dünnen Wände des Zimmers drangen aus dem Nebenzimmer Geräusche bis zu ihm durch. Der Krieger in ihm wollte nach seiner Stabwaffe greifen. Doch diese lag vorschriftsmäßig in der Waffenkammer des SGC.

„O'Neill." 

„Hm?"

„Im Zimmer neben uns wird gekämpft."

O'Neill öffnete die Augen und lauschte. Dann huschte ein Grinsen über seine müden Gesichtszüge. „Das ist kein Kampf, Teal'c."

„Hört sich aber so an."

„Ist aber keiner. Glaub es mir."

In diesen Moment ertönte ein dumpfes Geräusch, als würde ein Körper gegen die Wand gestoßen. Teal'c stand vom Bett auf und schaute den Colonel erwartungsvoll an. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass der Jaffa sich in vollem Kampfmodus befand.

„Sollen wir eingreifen, O'Neill?"

Jack verdrehte die Augen. Wie sollte er sich aus diesem Dilemma wieder herausreden? Ihm war, als sollte er einem unschuldigen Kind die Sache mit den Blumen und den Bienen erklären, nur dass in diesem Fall die Bienen das gleiche Geschlecht hatten.

„Weder können noch dürfen wir eingreifen, Teal'c."

„Eure Welt scheint mit Gefahren aufzuwarten, die im ersten Moment nicht als solche zu erkennen sind. Ich hätte meine Stabwaffe mitnehmen sollen."

„Hey, mit solchem Spielzeug würden sie dich dort drüben mit Kusshand empfangen."

Jack seufzte. „Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass wir das nächste Mal ein Motel mit weniger exotischem Charakter wählen."

Als Teal'c Schreie zu vernehmen glaubte, stand er auf. „Ich werde nachsehen."

„Teal'c, glaub mir, Deine Kraft und Stärke wird dort drüben nicht gebraucht."

So ganz überzeugt, wie er tat, war Jack von seinen Worten zwar nicht, doch er gab keinen weiteren Kommentar ab, während ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. Teal'c sah das nicht mehr, denn er war schon gegangen. Kurz darauf stand er vor der Zimmertür ihrer Nachbarn und klopfte an. Die seltsamen Geräusche verstummten und Sekunden später öffnete ein kaum bekleideter Mann die Tür. Dieser musterte den Jaffa von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihm schien zu gefallen, was er sah.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er anzüglich.

„Das wollte ich Sie gerade fragen." 

In diesen Moment erschien ein zweiter Mann und schaute dem anderen über die Schulter. Er trug einen enganliegenden Latexbody und auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen. Interessiert musterte auch er den Besucher an der Tür.

„Was ist los? Was will er?" fragte er seinen Zimmergenossen.

Dieser grinste nur und strich dem anderen Mann zärtlich über die Schulter, was Teal'c mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue registrierte. „Wir waren wohl ein wenig zu laut, Schatz. Der junge Krieger hier fragt, ob er uns helfen kann." 

Diese Bemerkung brachte den anderen zum Lachen. „Einen netten Dreier hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr. Was denkst Du?" 

„Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt."

Teal'c wünschte sich nicht oft, einer Situation aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein. Doch gerade jetzt hätte er gern O'Neill an seiner Seite gehabt.

„Ich glaube, meine Hilfe wird hier nicht benötigt." Teal'c drehte sich um und ging kerzengerade in sein Zimmer zurück. Sein Abgang wurde mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken auf seine muskulöse Figur von den beiden Nachbarn beobachtet.

Als Teal'c das Zimmer wieder betrat, erwartete er, dass O'Neill bereits schlief. Doch dieser lag auf einem Ellenbogen gestützt auf seinem Bett und hatte anscheinend auf ihn gewartet. Das breite Grinsen lag noch immer auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Teal'c ließ sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes nieder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Jack konnte erkennen, dass Teal'c verschiedene Dinge durch den Kopf gingen. 

„O'Neill, gibt es bei euch auch körperliche Beziehungen zwischen Kriegern?"

„Also... weißt Du... mancher Mann fühlt sich eher zu einem anderen Mann... hingezogen, denn zu einer Frau. Männer verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Und wenn sie viele gemeinsame Interessen teilen und sich sympathisch sind, entwickelt sich daraus manchmal mehr als nur Freundschaft."

„Verstehe. Fühlst Du Dich zu DanielJackson hingezogen, O'Neill?"

Jack setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf. Die ungeahnte Wendung des Gespräches überraschte ihn. „W...Was? Wie kommst Du denn darauf???"

„Du und DanielJackson seid oft zusammen."

„Okay, er ist ab und zu bei mir zu Besuch oder ich schaue bei ihm vorbei, aber..."

 „Ihr berührt und umarmt euch."

„Also, das will nichts heißen. Das macht man unter Freunden so. Unseren oft mal für tot gehaltenen Daniel muss man beim Wiedersehen einfach in den Arm nehmen..."

„Ihr seid euch sympathisch."

„Hey, ich kann Dich auch gut leiden."

„Fühlst Du Dich dann etwa zu mir hingezogen?" fragte Teal'c mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Jack stöhnte und ließ sich rücklings wieder aufs Bett fallen. „Ich gebe auf!"

_*** Am nächsten Tag im Cheyenne Mountain ***_

SG 1 traf sich in Daniels Labor.

„Hey, Jack, hat Teal'c Ihnen noch ein paar Fische übrig gelassen?"

„Er ist talentierter als Sie, Daniel!"

„Wir waren die einsamen Tage mit dem Colonel, Teal'c?" fragte Daniel.

„Ich habe etwas über eure Welt gelernt."

„Und?" fragte Daniel neugierig.

„Es gibt auch bei euch mehr als nur die Beziehungen zwischen Mann und Frau!"

Mit diesen Worten trat Teal'c einen Schritt zurück, verschränkte seine muskulösen Arme vor der Brust und sah fragend einen sprachlosen Daniel an, der seinerseits eine ebenso wortlose Sam anstarrte. Alle drei drehten sich zu Jack um, der vor Verlegenheit am liebsten durchs nächste Stargatewurmloch gesprungen wäre, um sich einem Dutzend größenwahnsinniger Goa'uld-Systemlords zu stellen, statt seinen beiden Freunden eine plausible Antwort zu geben.

„Also wisst Ihr..."

„Jaa?" Der neugierige Tonfall Daniels ließ Jack seinen Kopf noch ein Stückchen tiefer einziehen. Er ahnte, dass der Ägyptologe sich diese ganz spezielle Antwort nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Sein Blick wanderte hoffnungsvoll zu Sam hinüber, doch in deren blauen Augen lag ein verdächtiges Glitzern. 

_'Nein, keine Chance.' dachte sich Jack__, ‚ Ich muss Teal'c unbedingt klar machen, dass er beim nächsten Mal den Mund halten soll...'_

Er seufzte lautlos. „Ach, da gibt's nichts Wichtiges zu erzählen. Wir waren angeln. Wir kamen auf dem Heimweg in einen Sturm. Wir übernachteten in einem Motel. Wir sind hier."

„Du hast etwas vergessen, O'Neill."

Jacks Blick flog zu Teal'c zurück, der jedoch völlig unbeteiligt aussah.

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Hast Du doch.  Du hast mir die Frage, warum meine Stabwaffe ein Spielzeug für die beiden Männer im Nebenzimmer gewesen wäre, noch immer nicht beantwortet."

In Jack begannen alle Alarmglocken zu schellen. Wenn ihm jetzt nicht schnell etwas einfiel, würde er seinem Team nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Na, jedenfalls nicht so schnell.

„Okay, also dann die Langfassung. Wir waren angeln. Wir kamen auf dem Heinweg in einen Sturm. Wir übernachteten in einem Motel, das auch von einem ... ganz besonderen ... Paar aufgesucht wurde. Wir ... hörten ... ihre Nahkämpfe. Teal'c vergewisserte sich, dass keine Gefahr besteht. Wir sind hier. Das war's."

Daniel stutzte kurz, dann sah er Jack über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Jetzt begreife ich langsam." Er trat zurück und stützte die Arme in die Hüften. „In SO EINEM Hotel wart ihr also."

Jacks Miene zeigte deutlich, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Hey, es hat so geregnet, dass wir die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr gesehen haben. Geschweige denn kaum das Schild mit dem Motel-Namen."

„Wo schon mal die Rede darauf kommt, Colonel..." Sam war so betont neutral, dass sogar Teal'c seine Augenbraue hochzog. „...wie hieß dieses Motel eigentlich?"

„Och..." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet."

„Es hieß LOVE INN, O'Neill.", kam ihm Teal'c – natürlich immer noch völlig emotionslos zu Hilfe.

Jack antwortete ihm mit einem stummen, strafenden Blick, als ihn Daniels Stimme erreichte.

„LOVE INN. Hmm. War das Schild wie ein Herz geformt, Teal'c?

„Ja," antwortete der Jaffa unbewegt. „ebenso wie die Kissen auf unserem Bett."

Jetzt übertraf Daniel Teal'c sogar in der Höhe der hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als er über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg Jack musterte.

„Jack, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie auf solche Details bezüglich der Innenausstattung wert legen," bemerkte Daniel mit unschuldigem Augenzwinkern. „Sie hätten nur etwas sagen brauchen und statt der Angelausrüstung, hätten wir Ihnen ein Dutzend herziger Satinkissen zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt."

Jacks Belastungsgrenze war damit erreicht. Er holte tief Luft. „Also, für alle und zum Mitschreiben. Ja, wir übernachteten ZUFÄLLIG in einem Stundenmotel. Ja, wir hörten Geräusche im Nebenzimmer. Ja, wir sprachen über zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen gleichgeschlechtlicher Art. Ja, wir hatten Herzchenkissen auf unserem Bett. Und NEIN – ich will keine zu meinem nächsten Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, das hat jeder verstanden, ansonsten mache ich das gern zu einem Befehl."

Damit stürmte O'Neill aus dem Labor.

„Du solltest O'Neill nachgehen und ihn in den Arm nehmen," forderte Teal'c den jungen Ägyptologen unschuldig auf.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Daniel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

„O'Neill erzählte mir, dass das die Männer auf Eurer Welt manchmal tun, wenn sie einander sympathisch sind."

Als Daniel ihn weiterhin sprachlos ansah, ergänzte er: „Du bist ihm sympathisch."

Als wäre damit alles gesagt, verließ Teal'c das Labor und ließ einen immer noch wortlosen Daniel zurück. 

Der sah ihm nach, dann wanderte sein Blick langsam zu Sam hinüber. 

„Wo Teal'c Recht hat..." Sie grinste den jungen Mann kurz an, dann ging auch sie.

Zurück blieb ein ratloser Daniel Jackson, der sich schließlich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und die nächsten Stunden damit zubrachte, darüber nachzugrübeln, ob ihm in der Vergangenheit etwas an Jacks Verhalten entgangen war...

**ENDE**

### Frage: War das komisch??? 

Wir zwei haben uns beim Schreiben zwar köstlichst amüsiert, doch vielleicht liegt das nur an unserer albernen Seite.

Hat da draußen noch jemand gelacht? Halloo Echoooo... ;))) 


End file.
